Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Cousins/Chapter Two
The Intrepid is at impulse speed through the nebula. In guest quarters Typhuss explains what just happened to D.J. and the others. A Kovaalan ship just threated my ship and crew, because we are in this nebula says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. and the others. D.J. looks at him. The Kovaalans I learned about them in high school history class 101, they like nebula clouds to hide and prey upon ships that enters the cloud D.J. says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. If they attack this ship I will attack them, I will protect my ship, crew and my family no matter the cost says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. Jesse looks at him. Maybe you should call for back up? Jesse says as he looks at his nephew. Typhuss looks at him. I'm an experienced combat officer, if I get into real trouble I will call for back up says Typhuss as he looks at his uncle. Jesse looks at him. Typhuss it doesn't hurt calling for help now because if what you said about these Kovaalans is true then you're really going to need help Jesse says as he looks at him. Typhuss leaves the guest quarters. The Intrepid is flying at impulse speed. Admiral's log, supplemental. With the Kovaalans watching us I'm worried and they may attack us, I'm thinking that my uncle Jesse is right and that I could use help but I'm not going to let the Kovaalans scare us out of the nebula. In the holodeck Typhuss is running a simulation of the Kazon boarding Voyager, clearing deck 2 and then the mess hall when he sees his cousin D.J. in the archway and he commands to computer to freeze the program. Computer, freeze program says Typhuss to the computer and he looks at D.J. What can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. She looks at him. I was wondering if you want to tell me what's on your mind? D.J. says as she looks at him. He sits at the table and she sits in front of him as he explains. What's so damn important in this nebula that the Kovaalans would kill for, not only that I'm worried that we are about to do battle, you and the family along with Kira are aboard during a dangerous situation says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. D.J. looks at him. I'll be fine Typhuss don't worry D.J. says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. I know you will, you can take care of yourself says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. She smiles at him. Yeah you better not forget that D.J. says as she snickers. Typhuss looks at her. I won't says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. The Intrepid is traveling at impulse through the nebula. In his ready room Typhuss is thinking about what his uncle said. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen comes up. Computer, open a channel to the USS Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Channel open the computer says in it's female voice. The screen shows the ready room of Voyager. Typhuss what do I owe the pleasure of this transmission? Chakotay says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. I need help, the Kovaalans threated my crew, it may lead to a battle I need you and you are one the best officers in the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay on the screen. We'll be there as fast as we can Chakotay out Chakotay says as the transmission ends. Typhuss thinks some more. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen goes back into the desk. The Intrepid is at impulse speed through the nebula. On the bridge Commander Torres is looking at her console as she's confused about it as Typhuss turns to her. What's wrong B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks a B'Elanna. She turns to him. I'm not sure but we just lost warp drive for some strange reason Commander Torres says as she looks at the console and then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Jenkins to confirm it. Commander Jenkins, can you confirm that says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at her console. Yes, sir we've got no warp power Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console and then turns to him. He looks at Commander Sato and asked her more about the Kovaalans. Is there anything else you can tell me about the Kovaalans says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sato. She looks at him. I don't recall them having the ability to cripple a ship's warp drive Commander Sato says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira thinks about it for a second. It could be a dampening field, B'Elanna remember what happened to Voyager in 2376, when we got trapped in a unknown region of space by the Vohrsoth Forge says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi then at B'Elanna. She looks at him. How could I forget I still got the bruise from that Borg drone that backfisted me when we were boarded by them B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Commander Madden looks at him. Vohrsoth Forge? Commander Madden asked as he was confused. Typhuss looks at him and explained it. A large space station that was made by the Vohrsoth, Voyager got attacked by a probe and Voyager destroyed it, the probe's destruction unleashed an energy wave that transported Voyager into a graveyard of starships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. B'Elanna looks at him. We were crippled and without the isodesium we wouldn't be here right now B'Elanna says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Commander Madden. We have to find a way to get out of this dampening field, B'Elanna I called Voyager for help says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden then at B'Elanna. She looks at him. That's good we're going to need all the help we can get so far it's just our warp drive that's disabled other systems are still fully operational Commander Torres says as she reports to Admiral Kira. He looks at her. B'Elanna, I will be in my quarters if you need me, Commander Madden you have the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna then at Commander Madden then gets up from his command chair and walks into the turbolift. Deck 9 says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. The lift stops on deck 9 and Typhuss heads to his quarters and walks into his quarters and looks around his quarters for Kira. Kira, honey are you here says Typhuss as he looks for Kira in his quarters. She walks up to him. Hi what's up? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I just wanted to see you says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. Kira looks at him. I missed you too Typhuss Kira says as she hugs him. Typhuss looks at her. Are you aware of what just happened says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. From what I saw out the window a Kovaalan warship was nose to nose with the Intrepid? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, there is a dampening field in place out there our warp drive is offline says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I'm sure B'Elanna can find a way to get through it Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have called for back up, Voyager is on its way here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Hopefully they get here soon Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. They will says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.